Hair decorating is well known and has existed for centuries. Various devices have been used with numerous designs and patterns. More recently, some of the devices and designs have been disclosed in multiple patents and published applications. By way of example, the patents and applications may be categorized in the following manner: first, helical or spiral devices, second, hair ties, clips, braids, rings or tubes and third, devices for applying a helical or spiral cords to strands of hair. The patents and applications disclosing helical or spiral devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,228 issued in 1960 to McGee and entitled “Ladies' Hair Clasp Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,421 issued in 1993 to Videtzky entitled “Hair Retaining Device”; U.S. D372,338 issued in 1996 to Engel and Engel with the title of “Spiraled Pony Tail Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,755 issued to Crabtree and Mundell in 1999, entitled “Helical Hair Wrap Device”; U.S. D432,264 issued to Nicol in 2000 for a “Helical Hair Braid Holder”; U.S. D635,297 issued to Hsu in 2011 for a “Hair Clip”; U.S. 2007/0175493 listing Tandberg, Potter and Potter as inventors and published in 2007 with the title of “Hair Ornament Device”; and U.S. 2012/0211020 published in 2012 and listing Garcia as inventor with the title of “Helical Hair Tie.”
The patents disclosing hair ties, clips, braids, rings or tubes include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,841 issued to Cole in 1974 for an “Ornamental Expansible Strip”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,892 issued in 1995 to Bretl for an “Apparatus and Method For Decorating Hair”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,736 issued in 1999 to Turner and Turner entitled “Apparatus and Method For Decorating Hair”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,792 issued to Kennedy for a “Hair Ornament and Method Ornamenting Hair”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,989 issued to DeBenedictis in 2003 titled “Hair Treatment Device and Method”; WIPO/PCT WO2012/174687 published in 2012 listing Xu as inventor and entitled “Elastic Rope”; French publication FR2 799 349 published in 2001 listing Nobuhiro as inventor and entitled “Personal Adornment”; and German DE298 01 558 U1 issued in 1998 for a “Hair Clip.”
The patents disclosing devices for applying a helical or spiral cords to strands of hair or manipulating hair include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,759 issued to Chung, Snively and Beck in 1997 for a “Device For Wrapping Hair With Cord”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,559 issued in 2001 to Schirren and Flores for a “Method and Apparatus for Hair Styling”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,441 issued to Kennedy in 2003 for a “Hair Wrapper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,808 issued in 2003 to Leason, Ellis and Lattuga for a “Hair Wrapper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,710 issued in 2008 to Hall and Crowley for a “Hair Retention Device and Method of Using Same.”
These patents and devices are of some interest, however, they do not disclose or illustrate a hair decorating system as disclosed in detail below.